


Goodbye Memories

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, could be more to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz forgets Jemma





	Goodbye Memories

Jemma sat beside the hospital bed starring over at the pale face of the man she loved so dearly. The hospital room was quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor. Why had she let him go take on the inhuman? Fight was not Fitz’s strong suit. They weren’t even sure what the inhuman’s powers were. However, Fitz had said Daisy was going with him while Jemma tried to get a night night gun ready so not to worry. They had just made some improvements to the weapon.

The inhuman caused destruction everywhere she went, so the three of them had been sent to bring her in. However, no one could explain what the girl’s powers were. They all seemed to forget what happened once she left.

Jemma had been working as fast as she could on the weapon from the jet but Daisy had called in before she could leave. “Fitz is down,” Daisy had told her. “I have no idea what happened. He’s just lying on the ground unconscious.”

Jemma shuddered at the memory of that call. Fitz and Daisy were just supposed to keep the inhuman occupied. What had gone wrong? Why couldn’t Daisy remember anything? What had happened to Fitz? Jemma sighed and dropped her face into her hands. She had never felt so useless in her life. There was no information that could help him. There was nothing at all she could do.

“Uh, hi?”

Her head snapped up to see Fitz starring at her. He was looking at her utterly perplexed. “Fitz! You’re awake!”

“W-where am I?” He stuttered beginning to sit up.

Jemma jumped up as he hands shot out to his shoulders and she gently began to push him back down. “I think you should keep lying down. We don’t know what happened to you.”

Fitz looked around the room and then looked back up to her. “I’m sorry but- who- who are you?”

Jemma almost fell backwards in her chair, as her eyes grew wide. Did Fitz really just ask her that? “You don’t… Fitz you don’t know me?”

He gulped shaking his head pitifully. Fitz then opened his mouth as if he was trying to speak but no words came out. He cleared his throat and shrugged slightly. “I’m really sorry, I don’t. Are we close?”

Jemma nodded slowly. “Yeah, we umm… we’re in love.” Her voice cracked when she said the word ‘love.’ Jemma couldn’t help it. Fitz, her Fitz didn’t remember her. What kind of new hell had they been thrown into now?

“We’re… We’re in love?”

“Yeah. We love each other a lot,” Jemma said giving him a forced smile. “What do you remember?”

“Ah,” he sighed. “My name is Fitz, I’m from Scotland and I know a lot about engineering.”

“I just don’t understand…” But then a light bulb went off in Jemma’s mind. No one remembered. Anyone who met this inhuman lost memories. Maybe Fitz just got an extra dose of these powers. “Fitz I think I know how I can help you!”

“That’s great!” He grinned broadly up at her as she leapt up from her chair. “What, uh, what’s your name?”

“It’s Jemma, but don’t worry about that right now. That woman took your memories, but I’ll gonna get them back Fitz,” Jemma said before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Wait for me. I’ll be back soon.”

She then ran out the door of the hospital room and towards where she knew Daisy would be. Jemma knew what they had to do. She knew how to get Fitz’s memories back.


End file.
